


A Spiders Web

by iconforagaymess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconforagaymess/pseuds/iconforagaymess
Summary: You love Halloween, Natasha doesn’t. You make it your mission to make halloween difficult for Nat.
Relationships: natasha Romanoff/reader, natasha roamnoff x reader
Kudos: 39





	A Spiders Web

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should say that in every pic I write Nat’s height is based off of ScarJo’s height (5’3) not the canon height (5’7). There is also like 1 swear in here so. Written for Sourpatchkidsandacokecan's all things fall writing challenge on Tumblr.

You love Autumn. Every bit of it. The colors of the leaves, the ever increasing cold, but most of all, you loved Halloween. It’s been your favorite holiday your entire life. As a kid, your parents could not get you out of your costume with out a giant tantrum. You were indignant when it was time to take down decorations. If you had your way the skulls, witches, bats, and ghouls would be up all year round. But, your girlfriend didn’t like halloween as much, or really at all. She isn’t a holiday person in general, probably because she didn’t get the chance to celebrate thanks to the years in the red room. You’ve toned down your decorating a little. And by toning it down, you don't decorate your bedroom or bathroom anymore, but you still kinda do. Subtly. Pumpkin spice candles, and soap, and air freshener, Apple cider surface cleaner, and so on. You tried to restrain yourself this year, you really did. But you couldn’t. You found decorative pumpkins and little knick knacks at a clearance bin in target. Natasha was going to hate you.

“Oh well,” you think to yourself. “She isn’t here so…” you smile as you put up fake cobwebs and spiders around the corners of your apartment, and little witches and bats. It took you a while, but you finally finished decorating your shared apartment and settled on the couch with some apple cider and put on Halloweentown, because you’re nothing if not a sucker for Disney original halloween movies. Liho jumped up and joined you, laying his head on your thigh. You grabbed your favorite blanket and covered the two of you, careful to keep the blanket off of his head. The blanket smelled like Natasha despite the fact that she hadn’t been home in weeks.

From what little information you could gather through 5 minute conversations every other day, Natasha was undercover, posing as some big name model, or something, trying to infiltrate a ring of some kind. You really don't know and if you’re being honest, you really don't care, you just want to know she’s safe. Which you sort of do, you haven’t seen her but you talked to her the night before.

Once your apple cider was gone and the movie was over it was pretty late and you were getting tired. You hauled yourself off the couch, still wrapped in the warm blanket. You took yourself to the bedroom and flopped down, cuddling with Natasha’s pillow. Liho jumped up and laid himself right at the foot of the bed. You fell asleep quickly, snuggling deeper into the pillow and blankets. You dreamt of her, of how she hated the holidays but put up with them because she loved you, though she hadn’t said it yet. You knew it though, you knew she loved you.

Morning light streamed through the blinds, adding soft glow to the room. You opened your eyes and saw a fiery red glow in front of you. A smile grew on your face before scooting forward and wrapping your arm around her waist and kissing her head. Natasha grumbled and tried to bury herself in the blankets, pulling away from you. You just snuggle closer, burying yourself in her hair and inhaling her scent. She pressed her back against your chest and grabbed your hand.

“Good morning, baby,” Natasha spoke quietly, her voice heavy with sleep. She intertwined your fingers.

“You’re home,” Nat could practically hear the smile in your voice as she turned to face you. She had dark circles under her eyes but she was still the most beautiful person you’d ever met. She laid her hand on your cheek and kissed you gently. “I missed you,” you said to her. “I was almost too distraught to decorate.” You gave her a shit-eating grin and she shook her head.

“Well I’m glad you made it through.” She smiled at you before pulling herself up and getting out of bed and pulling you along with her. As you got dressed she headed to the bathroom. You hear a long, loud groan. “Why?” She yelled. You raise and eyebrow and stand in the doorway. “Only you, literally, only you, would buy pumpkin toothpaste.” She threw the tube at you before rummaging through the cabinets to find the regular mint paste. You chuckled, set the tube down on the counter and went back to getting yourself ready.

You were in the kitchen reading the newspaper when Nat walked in. She was obviously ready for a lazy day. One just spent on the couch watching crappy movies and eating junk food. She grabbed a mug down from the cupboard and went to pour some coffee. Before she did, she dumped out the mug and 3 fake spiders fell out. You grinned and she threw them at you, getting tangled in your hair.

“Again, I ask, why?” You shrug, pulling the bright orange pieces of plastic out of the tangled mop on your head.

“It’s fun.”

“Maybe for you,” you just chuckled and went back to reading.

—

Nat and you were going to go for a walk, enjoy the colors of the leaves, the sweet smell of the trees, and the rain. You both pulled on your boots, hats, and Natasha headed to the closet to grab out jackets and scarves. As she pulled open the door, the motion triggered a three foot tall witch to start cackling, scaring Natasha. Or more accurately making her flinch, barely, and sigh, and throw shoes at you that were in the closet. Ducking and dodging her attacks were tricky, but eventually you got close enough to pick her up and throw her over your shoulder.

“Put me down, Y/N!” She yells and hits your back. You set her down, giving her a quick kiss on the temple. “Why on earth did you put a motion activated witch in our closet?”

“I wanted to see how you’d react.” You state simply, shrugging your shoulders.

—

“Babe, have you seen my keys?” Natasha yelled from the front room. They weren’t in any of the normal spots. All of the halloween stuff was cluttering up every surface in their apartment, barely enough room to put her keys down on a surface not covered in pumpkin shaped mats or a bat table runner or what have you.

“No I haven’t,” You reply snickering. She narrowed her eyes and looked more intently at the ‘stupid’ decorations. She groaned when she looked up and saw her keys suspending from the fake cobweb. She grabbed them and went storming into the kitchen.

“This is getting ridiculous,” she folds her arms over her chest. “Not getting, it is.” She shook her head.

“You don't like my decorations.” She narrows her eyes at you and clenches her jaw. You lower your eyes and frown, knowing you shouldn’t joke or push her. “I’m sorry,” you whisper, she sighs.

“I love that you love fall so much, but it gets to be too much. The little pranks and such.” You nodded. “I’m going to the store, don't do anything dumb while I’m gone.” She hugged you and started to head out.

“No promises.” You call after her, smiling lightly.

—

Nat wasn’t going to lie to herself, she was hoping that some of the decorations would have been taken down by the time she got home, none were. In fact there were more. More skeletons, bats, and the most annoying the stupid spider webs. They hung off of everything. The counters, the coat rack, maybe even the bed when you were done with them. So when Natasha got home and the first thing she did was run into a spiderweb hanging low enough for even her to walk through, she knew that this season was only going to get more rough.

Those fake spiders webs seemingly hung from every surface and from every doorway. They hung down low enough for them to hit her in the face. Walking into the bedroom one of them seemingly had more weight and she pulled it down. She looked down at her hand and furrowed her brow when she saw the ring. She looked up and started to wander around, looking for you. She found you in the kitchen.

“What is this?” She asked putting out her hand.

“Shit, I thought you’d be home later. That’s uh, that’s a ring.” You said rubbing your neck with a shy smile. “I was going, am going to propose.” You chuckled lightly, looking down at your feet. “What would you say, if I, when I propose.”

“**Oh my gourd, I think the crystal ball is working. The spirits are telling me, you’re a dumbass.** How did I fall in love with you?” She threw her arms around you and gave you a kiss. “Of course I’d say yes.”

“Oh good.” You wrapped your arms around her and squeezed her tightly. “Well, I guess that’s your ring now.” She slipped the ring on and kissed you again.


End file.
